Belong with me
by DakkyPop
Summary: Tom Riddle is a spoilt, but very lonely, child. Until he is left by his family. He thinks no one could care, but then he meets the very ill Harry.Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**Belong to me.**

_Prologue_

Merope Gaunt was, by all means, a horrid person. Her looks were so that not even her family status or her riches would seduce any man into her bed, and her personality was so that being in a room with the woman for more than a few minutes would make one feel sick to the core, and feel like a layer of filth had covered their skin. Luckily for this wretch of a woman, she had been born into a family of wizards.

Over the course of her life, Merope had used many a potion or spell to seduce men into her bed, to sate her carnal desires, only to become bored with her current toy, and claim that they were no good for 'such a beauty'.

This had gone on until the beastly woman turned 25, and one of the young boys she had grown fond of bringing to her bed had left a mark upon this woman; she was pregnant with his child. A child she did not want, nor did she think deserved to live. The unborn child's father was a muggle.

By midway through her pregnancy, Merope had already decided that the child would be left with her parents, who would raise the child as their own, to keep the world outside their doors cold to the knowledge that one of their own had fallen pregnant with such a common being as the child's father.

Less than a month after her child had come into the world, Merope Gaunt took flight from her childhood home, not even leaving a note for her family, having not told them of her plans. The first sign of her having left when, the next morning, her mother had heard the cries of her daughter's son, whom she loathed for being the chid of such a common muggle.

Despite her dislike of her grandson, she went to the boys room, the smallest in the large manor home, and saw that his mother was nowhere in sight. She knew how much her daughter hated her son, so she knew almost instantly that she would not come for her child; that she had left him.

Her mind was instantly set to raise the child, but she would never raise him as a son. He would know he did not belong, know that he was not to ever become one of them. He would be given anything he wanted for, but he would get no warmth from his family.

He was not to belong.

**A.N: **So. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I am almost certain it will suck. D: Also, what with my total lack of attention, it may end up being left out in the cold for a while. I'll try not to do what some people do and abandon it totally, but I can make NO promises.

Oh well! Review if you like, review if you don't, don't review if you can't be bothered. I'll update even if you don't, because I'm not cruel. D:


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**Belong to me.**

_Chapter 1: _Rotten Spoilt.

The large bedroom was seemingly shimmering in the early morning sun. The polished wooden surfaces gleamed, and the glass ornaments placed all around the room set rainbow-like reflections on the cream coloured walls.

One such reflection, set by the sun shining on a glass dragon, was what woke up the young child in the bed against one of the walls. The light was too bright for him to sleep through it shining into his eyes.

That was how Tom Riddle had awoken on his fifth birthday.

The boy pulled himself up out of the delirium of sleep, into the land of the wakeful, clambered to the edge of his bed and hopped off the side. With a snap of his fingers, and a shout of his servant's name, he called upon the house-elf set the task of caring for the child.

With a popping noise, a small, greyish creature suddenly appeared in front of Tom, bowing so low that it's long nose was almost touching the carpet at its feet.

Tom looked down at the creature, hardly containing the glee he felt from having something so willing to bow down to him so easily. "Dandy, do you know it's my birthday? It's very special, because Mr. Gaunt said he would take me to the town to find someone to keep me company and keep me out of his way. I'll have someone else to make do what I want. Isn't that great?"

The small elf couldn't help but think to himself how sorry he was for his young master, who thought such a thing as being 'kept out of the way' by his own grandfather was such a good thing, but as it was not his place to say, he simply replied what the child had wanted to hear; "Yes master Tom sir. It is being very good for masters to be going to town"

After deciding that he was pleased with the elf's reply, Tom sent the creature to prepare his breakfast and lay out his clothes, before going to get ready for the day he had been looking forward to for as long as he had known about it.

Less than three hours later, Tom was standing by the door of a large horse-drawn carriage, waiting for his grandfather to appear, to take him into the town. It had been so long since he had spent time with his grandfather, the last time being one he did not like remembering all too much;

Flashback.

A three year old Tom was sitting in the conservatory, looking out at the snow in the gardens, watching an older boy, his uncle Morfin, throwing balls of snow at his friends who had come over to spend the night for Morfin's 10th birthday.

Tom climbed down from the window seat he had been kneeling on, and walked slowly over to where his grandfather, Marvolo, was seated reading a book that looked far too long for Tom to care about.

He stood at his grandfather's side for almost five minutes before he worked up the courage to speak to the rather imposing man who he had always been rather terrified of.

"Mr. Gaunt, sir," the title he had been told to always call the man, "can I go out to play with Morfin and the others? I would behave and not show him up like you always told me not to, and it looks like a lot of fun out there, and I just—thought..." He trailed off, ending weakly, looking down at his feet.

His grandfather looked down at him, not bothering to hide the distaste he felt for this half-breed child of his daughters. The only reason the child had not been abandoned at an orphanage was the disgrace it would bring to his family, whom had always claimed to take care of its own.

"Child," he started to say, "Have I not told you on many occasions not to disturb me whilst I am reading? That, however, shall be overlooked for now. Your request however, shall not be." At this point, Tom looked up, hopeful that he would be allowed to go out to play with the children, but before he could grow too excited, all hope was dashed. "You are not to go near those children. You are not pure. Your blood is tainted with that of a horrid muggle's blood. Their parents would not take kindly to us letting them near such filth as you."

Whilst the man took up reading his book again, the young Tom let the words sink in, falling to the floor and curling up into himself, silently crying to himself, only to move several hours later, long after the cruel man had left him there.

End flashback.

That had been a year and a half ago, but now he knew that he would do anything to prove to this man that he could be a good child, one who he would be proud of, and one who other families would be proud to accept as their child's friend.

Tom started as he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Looking around, he found himself looking into the emotionless eyes of Marvolo Gaunt. Their eyes were locked for less than half a minute before Tom looked away, feeling embarrassed by how easily he was scared by this man.

"Come, boy." The old man beckoned his grandson towards the carriage, opening the door with a flick of his wand. Tom was always entranced when magic was used around him. Although he knew that he should be used to it by now, as he himself was prone to a fair few magical outbursts.

As soon as they were both seated in the back of the carriage, the coachman up front took rein and set the horses on their way. In the back seat, all Tom could think of was the possibility of making a friend, another person he could use to get what he wanted, whilst Marvolo could only think of how much the child was a burden to him and his family.

Something would have to be done about it.

**A.N: **I honestly do not know WHAT is going on here. ]:


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**Belong to me.**

_Chapter 2:_ What's a little loneliness?

Tom started as the carriage stopped. He knew that they were still too far from London for them to be stopping already. As he looked to his grandfather, starting to ask why they were no longer moving, Marvolo, without looking at him, answered – "You are not to talk, boy. Get up, and out of the carriage. I shall follow."

Confused, the young boy moved to clamber down the steps down to the street they were in, seemingly in some small town. As he hopped down onto the bricks, he looked around, seeing a large brick building across the way, looking very much like a hospital. This was confirmed as he saw one of the matrons in one of the windows, drawing the drapes open.

Tom turned back around to the carriage, only to see to his horror that nothing was there. All that was left, was a little suitcase, with his name printed onto it. He had no idea how the carriage had left so silently, but he was sure his grandfather had something to do with it. Tom couldn't grasp the fact that he had been left. He was too young. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He sat down on the ground, and cried.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The woman wasn't a very nice woman. Many thought she was in the wrong job, taking care of orphans. She hated children. The fact that her stepfather and her younger sister were such loving people didn't help at all. They treated the children in the family-run orphanage like members of a family. Each child had their own room, and they even got to eat at the family dinner table.

There had only been three orphans at the time the man had come to her. Somehow, he had been able to convince her that his grandson would be a good addition to the little brats. The money he has said he would give her in order for her to keep quiet about it hadn't hindered her acceptance, either.

At 8 am on the arranged day, she had stepped out to see a young boy in the middle of the road, crying. It took a fair bit of her will-power not to leave the little whelp there. She had heard what a problem this boy had been on his family. She felt sorry for them, having to deal with one of the horrible children who plagued her home.

As she walked up to the boy, she felt her hatred for the boy grow more and more. Little did she know, the child's grandfather had placed magic upon her those weeks ago, which would make her hatred of this boy grow; the more she was close to him. When she was less than a foot away, she stopped and called out to him. "Boy! Stop your crying. It won't make your grandfather come back. He doesn't want you. You are to stay here."

Tom looked up and around as soon as the woman had spoken. Her words were harsh, but he was used to it. He stood up, sniffling slightly and looked at the woman. She had a cruel sneer on her face, making looks that would have been angelic in childhood cold and horrid. There was a birthmark on the side of her neck, almost hidden by her long brown hair. Tom thought that that mark was the only beautiful thing about this woman. He knew he did not like her.

As he walked towards her, pulling his suitcase with him, he felt like someone was looking at him from the direction of the hospital. He spun round, expecting to see someone, but his eyes rested on an empty window. There was a teddy bear in the window, looking almost like it wanted to comfort him. 'As if it could.'

The woman was getting impatient with Tom. As he had turned to stare off into space, her anger had over-run. "Boy! You are not to ignore me! Get over here. Now!" As she had shouted this, Tom jumped out of his daze and ran over to her side. This woman scared him. She reminded him so much of his grandmother. He felt no warmth off of her, and he was determined not to upset her so much as that she would hurt him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

As they walked into the hallway of the large house across from the hospital, he was shocked to see two boys, both at least two years older than him, probably older still, run past and into a room off to the side. He looked up to the woman who he had followed into the house to ask who they were, only to see that she had gone. Everyone seemed to be vanishing around him today.

From the direction of the door the boys had ran into, he heard a chuckle. He looked back in the direction, and saw a tall man with curly red hair. The man was walking towards Tom, looking down at him with a smile that seemed to make his green eyes shine.

"You must be the boy Petunia said she was going to bring in. It shocked me so to hear her willing to bring you in, lad." It took Tom a few moments to realise the man was talking to him. He looked to kind to be talking to him.

"I... I guess so, mister. Uh..." Tom looked around quickly, then back up to the man. "Where am I? Can I go home? I don't like that lady..."

The man looked shocked for a moment, before laughing lightly "I'm not all that shocked to hear you didn't like her. None of the children here do, really." He sighed softly and looked down at Tom sadly. "As for going home, I'm afraid you can't. You came to be here because your family either can't cope with you or, I am sad to tell you this as you seem like a pleasant young boy, they do not want you anymore. This place is the Evens Orphanage. Don't worry, though. We won't chuck you out. We're always here for children who need us." A smile slid into place on his face, making his eyes shine again.

Unlike the woman from before, Tom knew he would like this man, but the information that his family had left him here was too much for him. His shoulders started to shake as he looked down to his shoes.

The man who stood before him kneeled down and took him into a hug. He had no idea why, but he had instantly liked this boy. As the boy started to cry, he knew that the family who had left him here had lost out on a fine addition to their number.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

D: WRITING THIS IS NOT WORKING. I saved over the first copy of this chapter with a letter I wrote to the college. xD I had to re-write it, and now it's fairly awful.

Anyhow, my internet's being a pile of sh- poop. So. Sorry about the wait.

Reviewplx.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**Belong to me.**

_Chapter 3: _ The Boy in the Window.

Tom was sitting at the window of the room he had been given by the kind man, whose name he had found out to be Ewan. Ewan Evans. He was a nice man. Over the hours Tom had spent at his home, Ewan had introduced him to the three other orphans, two boys and a girl, and also his daughters. His oldest daughter, not related by blood, was the woman who had treated Tom so harshly. She had been no better the second time he had met her...

His younger daughter though... She had instantly decided that Tom was going to be her new favourite. She was a beautiful girl, hardly beyond her teens. Her red hair, smiling face and bright green eyes had made her seem like a shining flame to her sister's ashes. When she had sat next to him at the table they had all eaten lunch at, Tom had been speechless. She had turned to him without a word to anyone else, took hold of his shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug before declaring him as 'the most adorable out of all the smelly boys I put up with!'

After that incident, Tom had spent the entire day thinking upon his new situation. He was so young he wasn't sure he had kept up with all that had happened. He couldn't even remember the other children's names. The day had been too fast for him.

As he was thinking all of this, his eyes slid over to the room in the hospital across the road from the room. It was the one he had seen before. The teddy bear seemed almost to follow him with its button eyes. Whichever room he was in, so long as the windows faced the front, his gaze was slowly brought to the bear. It distracted him so.

Suddenly, a shape stood at the window he was looking into. The person, who had appeared, seemingly from thin air, picked up the bear and looked over to where Tom was sitting and smiled up at him.

Tom was so shocked by this; he didn't really take in what he was seeing all at once. When his head cleared, he looked over at the young boy who had taken the seat at the window that the bear had been sitting at. He was looking at Tom in a curious way. A way only a child will ever look at another child. Tom noticed that the boy had on a night shirt that seemed far too long for him, and his tousled black hair made him look as if he had only just climbed out of bed.

The boy must have noticed Tom had snapped out of his shock, and took the time to wave enthusiastically, and a smile planted it's self firmly across his face. Tom wasn't quite sure what it was about the boy that made it happen, but without even noticing, a small smile crept onto his face, and his hand came up into a small wave.

Suddenly, the boys hopped down from his seat, and scurried out of sight of the window. Tom was upset. He had thought the boy pretty to look at. He had hoped to make friends. As soon as he had gone, though, the boy was back. This time, holding a notebook in his hands. He quickly scrawled something across two of the pages, and held it up for Tom to see. In large red letters, he had written 'Hi! I'm Harry.'

Tom felt his smile grow on his face. The name suited the boy. He had lived his whole life with people with strange names. He liked that this boy had a simple one, like himself. He quickly looked around for a piece of paper, momentarily forgetting that he had only a few of his clothes left from his previous life. He then looked back at the window, stood up so his nose almost touched the glass, and breathed out. He then wrote with his finger, trying his best to write backwards so the boy could read it.

'I'm Tom'.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Tom woke up in a comfortable bed, and almost thought it had been a dream. His grandfather would never have left him on his birthday...

As everything came back to him, Tom realised he was wrong. His grandfather had done just that. As Tom was about to become upset, he suddenly remembered the boy from the night before. After they had written their names to one another, one of the matrons had come into Harry's room and shooed him away from the window, leaving just enough time for him to wave goodbye. He had left the teddy bear on the windowsill in a way that made Tom think he would be there the next night to wave to again. This thought pleased Tom. He had liked the boy in the window.

At that moment, there was a knock on his door, and Lilly, Ewan's youngest daughter, popped her head around the door. "Tom! Good morning, sleepy-head. I thought I should come and wake you before breakfast is served up. What with all the boys here, I thought it best that we try to get there before the eat everything." She laughed as she walked over to open the drapes.

Tom, feeling curiosity get the better of him, looked over to the window before settling his gaze on Lilly. "Uh... L- Lilly. Do you know who the boy over in the hospital is? He seems really nice."

Lilly looked at Tom, confused for a moment, before realization lit up her face. She had had a feeling that something had taken this boy's interest, when she had walked into his room to check on him and he was asleep in a chair by the window. "By 'the boy', I assume you mean the one with the bear?" As Tom nodded, she continued. "That's one of my special little friends over at the hospital. I often go over there to help keep the younger patients from getting lonely. His name's Harry, as I'm sure he must have told you. He has a thing for introducing himself through that window of his."

Tom noticed Lilly looking sadly out of the window and decided to push her answer a little further. "W-why is he in hospital? He seemed fine last night." Even as he said it, he knew that the boy must not be fine. Lilly seemed to be so upset by the idea of the boy, that Tom knew something must be wrong with him.

As she looked over to him, Lilly wondered what the best way to explain it to Tom would be. She knew he was young, but if he was going to live here, he would likely end up meeting Harry, as Lilly tended to take the children from their home over to the hospital as friends to the sickly children.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she changed her mind. Let him keep his smile a while longer. He deserved it after his family had left him. A sad smile crossed her face, and she walked over to where Tom sat on the edge of the bed. She offered her hand to him and helped him onto the carpeted floor.

"I'll let Harry tell you for himself. I'm sure you'll be welcome to come with us next time we visit the hospital." She wasn't blind to the smile that crossed the boys face. It made her happy to see it. "Now why don't we go down and get some food before the others steal it all? And how about later we go and find you some new clothes? My aunt has a son who's just a bit taller than you. Maybe she could lend you some as well."

Hand in hand, she led Tom off to the kitchen, happy in the knowledge that he would be happy here.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**A.N!****: Right now, I'm having trouble writing for this, because my dad just died a week ago, and I've had to deal with his funeral and stuff. Also, my sister seems to think that as she is here, she can have unlimited access to my laptop and the internet cable in the sitting room. But now that the funeral is over, I'll attempt to update. xP**

**Belong to me.**

**Chapter 4: **Growing Down.

To say that Tom was in a bad mood was an understatement. He was having a downright temper tantrum when Ewan came to see what all the commotion in the sitting room was. The scene he came across made him frown slightly. Tom was squirming about in his daughter, Lilly's, arms. It shocked him to see this, as normally, Tom seemed to be well behaved, like he felt he had to be quiet and well mannered.

Lilly, who had heard her father come in, looked up at the man with a look of exasperation on her face. As much as she loved the child, even although he had only arrived to them a week ago, she did not like the flailing arms currently hitting her head and chest.

"Father, he simply will not calm down! I feel like a rider who has lost control of her horse! What do I do?!" The man looked at his daughter in pity, before striding over and plucking Tom from her arms. As he held the boy against his side, trying to sooth him, he noticed the tear marks down his face. Even more curious. Tom seemed happy to be here. Latent feeling of missing his family, perhaps?

"Now, now, Tom," The man started. "This won't do. Why don't you stop your crying and tell me what's wrong?" He wasn't sure what he expected the boy to do. Cry more, if past experience was anything to go by. The arm hitting him in the face and the resounding 'NO!' from the boy, however, took him by surprise.

Ewan set Tom down on the ground, not sure if he was angry at the boy, or upset that the boy was acting this way. As he looked past the boy, unable to bring himself to look the boy in the eyes, knowing that as soon as he had done it, Tom had instantly regretted it. He didn't want to see the fear the boy's eyes un-doubtedly held.

As he turned away from the boy, to face the window in the room, he caught out of the side of his eye; his daughter looking like someone had died.

As she walked quickly over to Tom, she pushed the boy gently towards the door. "Go up to your room, Tom," she whispered. "I'll talk to him a moment."

Without looking away from the man who had kindly taken him in, Tom backed out of the room, before undoubtedly turning tail and running up to his room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ewan sat down in a chair by the kitchen table and sighed. He and Lilly had retreated there so that he could place some ice on the bruise that was quickly forming on his cheek. He had to admit. For such a young boy, Tom could sure hit hard.

Sitting next to him, Lilly had tried to speak a few times, before failing to form the words, and lapsing back into silence. After the fifth time of this happening, he sighed again, looked his daughter in the eyes and asked her. "Why, Lilly. Why was he in such a state?"

Lilly looked close to tears. Her father didn't have a clue what could affect his daughter so much. She was made of strong stuff, after all. "Father, you know Tom has been looking through the window a lot since he arrived?" As he nodded, she continued. "Well, he's seen Harry. And he... seems to have grown attached to seeing him every night before he sleeps..."

As Lilly trailed off, Ewan filled in the blanks in the story himself. He, of course, knew of Harry. The boy was somewhat well known in their town, what with him being such an ill little boy. His aunt and uncle, who had raised the boy after his mother and father had died, had not wanted such a sickly child in their house. He had been taken in by one of the matrons at the hospital when he was just two, and for some reason, he had lived through all the pain and illness that plagued him. But lately... He had been getting sicklier. Just the day before, he had fallen into a coma, and no one seemed to know why. It had been the first time in almost a year that he hadn't sat at his window, holding his teddy bear.

A small sniffling sound broke both father and daughter from their thoughts. They looked to the door to see a teary eyed Tom standing there, still in his pyjamas, looking lost and alone. He suddenly broke down and a torrent of apologetic words and tears flooded from him.

It would have taken a strong man to not forgive a child who was obviously so upset about what he had done, and Ewan Evans prided himself on being soft-hearted. He stood, walked over to the still crying boy, and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't even care about the mark of snot and tears on his shoulder.

When the boy had calmed down, Ewan set him down on the floor. At the wobbly step Tom took towards Lilly, he knew that Tom hadn't just been upset about Harry not being at the window. He knew the boy hadn't slept. He looked towards his daughter, cocked his head towards the refrigerator.

"I think warm milk and an afternoon nap would do perfectly right now."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Later that night, Tom was again sitting at the window of his bedroom, looking to see if Harry would show up again. He felt almost certain that he would, and they'd wave at one another before they'd both head off to their beds.

After about an hour of sitting, worry started to take over Tom and he wondered if he was going to see the boy again. Another ten minutes passed before Tom decided he was wasting his time, turned promptly away from the window and went to his bed, were silent, angry tears slowly ran down his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Tom Riddle didn't belong. He had everything he could wish for, but he never thought to wish for human contact.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because if it did, Tom Riddle would be the main character, and the dark would triumph. D:

**Warnings: **Since I don't actually plan out stories, this may end up going off the rails. Will contain slash (Tom/Harry) and a large amount of fluff.

**Belong to me.**

**Chapter 5: ** The Other Side of the Fence.

Harry Potter woke up in a daze. His first thought was to look over to the window sill. His teddy-bear was still sitting there, looking like it always did. He didn't know why it was sitting there. He always took it to bed with him. He wanted to get up and go and fetch the bear, Hedwig. He had gotten her from the kind lady who lived across in the orphanage, Lilly.

He lifted his arm to the side of the bed to pull himself up, but at the last moment, he noticed the tube in his arm and the breathing apparatus attached to his face. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before.

Suddenly he realised what must have happened. Why he didn't have his bear with him. He sighed and pulled the oxygen tubes from his nostrils. He was only young, but he was used to this. He knew the nurses sometimes didn't check in for an hour or two at a time. It was only a small hospital and the nurses were few in number. He knew they'd shout at him for being out of bed, but he wanted to ask them how long he had been out for. The last time he had been out it had been almost a month...

He clambered out of bed, pulling the stand with the drip attached to him behind himself. As he passed the window, he noted it was night time. His eyes strayed across to a certain window across the street. He looked back down to his teddy-bear and picked it up. He walked slowly over to the door and pulled it open.

As soon as he stepped out of the door, one of the nurses who normally looked after the children in the hospital ran up to him. She had been coming out of the room of one of the boys who bullied Harry whenever they were in the play room.

"Harry! You're finally awake! That's surprising. You took quite a bad turn!" She was about to continue fussing over him, but she finally fell back into her role as a nurse. "Now, now! Back into bed, young man! I'll go and get the doctor so he can check you over." She bustled off down the hallway, leaving Harry to climb back into his bed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When the doctor, Dr. Sirius Black, walked into the room, his eyes fell upon the boy who he was charged with looking after, Harry Potter, the son of his best friends. Harry was already asleep on his bed, covers in a pile at the base of his bed.

Sirius had been watching the boy very carefully lately, as he seemed to be having more of his spells of coma-like state, The previous one had ended just over a week previous, and had lasted longer than normal. He had held a special place in his heart for the young boy since he was brought into the hospital when he was younger. He knew the boy was unlikely to live a whole lot longer, but he had his hopes. The boy, who was sleeping so peacefully, was of magic stock like himself, after all.

As he quickly ran a magical scan over the boy, afraid in case one of the nurses came in, he frowned when he noticed that the boy's heart beat was irregular. It wasn't strange in Harry's case, but it was still a persistent little annoyance.

Sirius walked over to the little locked medicine cabinet that was kept in the room, unlocked it and took out a bottle of tablets that would keep the boys heart from over-straining it's self. He didn't like to keep giving them to the boy, but while he was in the muggle world, he would have to use their methods.

He turned around and was shocked to find that the boy was sitting up, holding a glass of water in one hand, looking expectantly at the bottle in his doctor's hand.

Sirius sighed, walking over to the boy. 'He shouldn't be this used to all of this.' Was his train of thought as he took out a tablet and gave it to the boy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Just less than 24 hours later, Harry was sitting on his window seat, clutching his teddy bear and breathing heavily. His heart felt like it was going too fast, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He didn't want to worry the doctors, so he hadn't told anyone. He had felt like this before, and it had just led to more tests, and like any child, he hated it.

About 10 minutes beforehand, Harry had seen Tom from across the street, and the boy had waved to him, but had gone off to his bed earlier than before. It had upset Harry, but as the pain had set in, all thoughts of the new boy had flown from his head.

Harry slowly slipped onto the floor, holding onto the seat he had just vacated to keep his balance, but lost his grip and fell to the floor. Being as young as he was, he could not hold back the cry of pain that came from the jolt he got from hitting the floor. His eyes quickly filled with tears and he found he couldn't move his body, it was so wracked with pain.

For some reason, the only thought that went through his mind was 'I hope I'll be okay to see Tom tomorrow night.' After that thought, an especially sharp pain shot through Harry's chest and he couldn't hold back the scream that tore forth. His vision started to blur and go dark.

He was only just aware of someone banging open the door and running into the room. Harry gathered all his remaining strength to form two words before he blacked out.

"It hurts.."

--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

Eh. No good. Not a good chapter. D: Also, this chapter took about.. 3 weeks to write because I feel kinda... dim-witted since my dad died. So. Might not update so fast and.. write so well? Also, sorry it's so short. xP

Also, I'm gonna try and write a second fanfic, but that may or may not happen.

Review if you'd like. It would be appreciated, but as I've not been so good lately, I won't blame you.


	7. Author's note

I'm sorry about this, but until further notice, this story will be put on hiatus.

I'm having a rubbish time right now, what with my dad dying two months ago, the possibility of losing my house looming over my head and the fact that I have not had a good night sleep in weeks.

I will try and lose the writers block on this story as soon as I can, but I make no promises.

Meanwhile, I will be attempting to clean up and post a story I wrote about a year ago, so that might show up soon. That, however, does not mean I have given up on this.

xP Sorry!

Dak.


End file.
